The present invention relates to an electronic cashing card settlement system for electronic money such as an IC card, a prepaid card or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to an electronic cashing card settlement system in which two kinds of money processing areas are prepared depending on input or non-input of a password number within a card.
A card as illustrated in FIGS. 9-11 has been proposed as an electronic cashing card for transaction settlement. FIG. 9A is a schematic block diagram of an IC card used as an electronic cashing card in the related art, while FIG. 10 is a diagram illustrating a data layout format in the IC card illustrated in FIG. 9A.
In FIGS. 9-11, an electronic cashing card 100 of the related art comprises a non-personal authentication money processing memory 101 for executing settlement of money without request for a password number for personal identification. A personal authentication money processing memory 102 is for storing data for personal authentication money processing to execute settlement of money responding to a request for such a password. Data write/read controlling means 103 is for controlling data writing to or reading from the non-personal authentication and personal authentication money processing memories 101, 102. Controlled arithmetic operation means 104 is for executing settlement of money for non-personal and personal authentication money processing and various kinds of controlled arithmetic operations. Input/output means 107 is for executing data input/output between the controlled arithmetic operation means 104 and a read/write (R/W) unit or ATM (Automatic Teller Machine) of a bank (not illustrated), to which this IC card 100 is inserted.
FIG. 10A illustrates the non-personal authentication money processing memory 101 explained above. Memory 101 comprises a regional code of a management organization, a code of a company issuing the card, and a card number (No.). Also included is an ordinary data area 101a for storing data such as personal information or the like. Further, a non-personal authentication money processing area 101b allows entry of deposit, disbursement, and balance of money as a history in regard to non-personal authentication money processing. Area 101b also allows update of such data.
Meanwhile, the personal authentication money processing memory 102 is illustrated in FIG. 10B. Memory 102 comprises, like the non-personal authentication money processing memory 101, an ordinary data area 102a (corresponding to 101a in FIG. 10A) and a personal authentication money processing area 102b (corresponding to 101b in FIG. 10A) in common. In addition to this structure, memory 102 allows the storing of a password number in the personal information of the ordinary data area 102a. 
Next, a settlement operation of an electronic cashing card of the related art, based on the structure explained above, will be explained with reference to FIG. 11. FIG. 11 illustrates a settlement operation flowchart in the non-personal authentication and personal authentication money processing of an electronic cashing card as illustrated in FIG. 9A.
In FIG. 11, a consumer who owns an electronic cashing card shops at a store. An amount of payment for the items selected for purchase is determined as an amount of sales from a terminal equipment (not illustrated) of a Point Of Sales System (POS) (step SP 101). The consumer determines which of the non-personal or personal authentication money processing should be used for this payment, depending on input or non-input of the password number (step SP 102).
When it is determined to execute the settlement without input of the password number, settlement is executed by the non-personal authentication money processing. A non-authentication balance 101c in the non-personal authentication money processing area 101b is read via the write/read control means 103 (step SP 103). This non-authentication balance 101c is compared with the amount of sales (step SP 104). When the non-authentication balance 101c is determined to be larger than or equal to the amount of sales, payment by the non-personal authentication money processing area 101b is executed (step SP 105).
After the settlement by the non-personal authentication money processing is executed, the non-authentication balance 101c is updated (step SP 106). A new amount of money is written as the non-authentication balance 101c (step SP 107).
When the non-authentication balance 101c is determined to be smaller than the amount of sales in step SP 104, a process for disabling settlement of the transaction by the non-personal authentication money processing is executed (step SP 108). This disablement process is executed, for example, by display or announcement of a money shortage amount.
On the other hand, when it is judged that settlement is executed by input of the password in step SP 102, settlement is executed by the personal authentication money processing. In this personal authentication money processing, the password number data in the ordinary data area 102a is read via the write/read control means 103 (step SP 109). Then it is determined whether the password number data matches with the password number input by the consumer (step SP 110).
When a match of the password number data is found at step SP 110, payment by the personal authentication money processing area 102b is executed (step SP 111). After the settlement by the personal authentication money processing is executed, the authentication balance 102c is updated (step SP 112) and a new amount is written as the authentication balance 102c (step SP 113).
When a failure to match the password number data is found at step SP 110, a process for disabling settlement of the transaction by the personal authentication money processing is executed (step SP 114).
Moreover, an example of another electronic cashing card of the related art is illustrated in FIG. 9B, which shows a perspective view of the external appearance of the card. This electronic cashing card 200 of the related art is designed as a type of prepaid card. Card 200 comprises a non-personal authentication money processing memory 201, for writing the amount of money set by the pre-payment in regard to the non-personal authentication money processing. This non-personal processing is for executing settlement of money without request for a password number as personal authentication. Memory 201 also is for writing the balance after the amount of settlement is subtracted from such preset amount.
Moreover, a personal authentication money processing memory 202 is for writing the amount of money set by a pre-payment in regard to the personal authentication money processing. This personal processing is for executing settlement of money with a request for the password number. The balance after the amount of settlement is subtracted from such preset amount.
These non-personal authentication and personal authentication money processing memories 201, 202 are formed in a structure such that a magnetic recording tape is adhered to or buried in the side surface of the card. After the settlement, data writing to the non-personal authentication and personal authentication money processing memories 201, 202 is executed in the same manner as the IC card type electronic cashing card illustrated in FIG. 9A.
Since the electronic cashing card of the related art is structured as explained above, the non-personal authentication money processing and personal-authentication money processing are executed individually and independently of each other. This individual execution applies in both the case of the IC card type and the case of the prepaid card type.
The problem therefore results that a settlement cannot be made when the amount of money has exceeded the amount preset by the non-personal authentication money processing. Namely, an amount of money exceeding the preset limit amount cannot be settled, because the allowable limit amount is generally set from the point of view of transaction security for the non-personal authentication money processing, wherein the password number is not requested. This is the case even when settlement can be executed by cash or deposit to the account of the personal authentication money processing in which the password number is requested.
In this case, it is also considered to conduct a deposit process by shifting money for the personal authentication money processing to money for the non-personal authentication money processing. However, such a deposit process can be executed only with an ATM of a bank or by specially designed R/W equipment. Therefore, the problem arises that settlement at the store location, where shopping is done, is disabled. The range of applications for the card is thereby limited, and the card's convenience of use is extremely limited.
It may happen that the amount of sales exceeds the preset limit amount for the non-personal authentication money processing, but it is possible to make a deposit by shifting money from the personal authentication money processing. In this case a useful purpose is served by previously requesting the password number in the personal authentication money processing. However, the option of such a deposit, even through an authentication process were a password number is requested, has resulted in the problem that transaction security cannot be assured.